Magic in The Attic
by katwriter1
Summary: Time Travel Two girls are not supposed to be in a room, but when chased in they are time traveled back in time and have to save their castle and get out to their normal time!
1. Chapter 1

Magic in the Attic

The night sky flashed with lighting as Evelyn and Cornelia sat in the attic studying. The Victorian house shook as the wind battered the shutters and tor around the trees. All was quiet with the booms of thunder crashing through the sky. The attic dark and damp was filled with flashes of light, and the small candles that were used as lights. The girls both silent focused on their studies did not notice the small door opening that lead up to the attic. The shutters banged and a little scream was heard. The small child that had opened the door thudded down the stairs not even thinking about her task. Evelyn jumped up and ran to the door, creaking the old stairs as she bounced down them. Cornelia remained studying until the door to the never enter room swayed, sending her to creaking the stairs as she ran.

The still attic shook as if scared as the wind howled outside. Evelyn sipping hot cocoa shaking in the kitchen, sitting very still the little child was sleeping on the stool in the kitchen next to her. Thunder crashed about and shutters banged. The study door opened and mother very tired and worn out stepped out to gather dinner. The little girl, sleeping was escorted to her room and Cornelia, reading a book was commanded to open the door for father, well, at least supposed to be father.

**Cornelia screamed as she stood frozen with fear. The wind more fierce then ever shook the whole house, sending braches to the ground, and mother running. The whole family was filled with terror and rushing to the door. **

**Mother shouted. Benny the younger brother was racing through the woods. Our neighbors were running as well away from a horse and person. Cornelia was still frozen and shaking, because of her brother being outside, and from the howling wind. She was not the kind of girl that liked wind. **

**Mother commanded. She was strict and not in a good mood. Mother is a writer for the paper in town, and she has been getting slammed with other stories that she needs to write about, so she has tons of deadlines in a week. Benny, cold and tired was given cocoa and sent to bed on the second floor, in a small room off of mothers room. Father slept in the bed opposite of mothers, but he was not home, and was not going to be home for a while, little did the girls know. **

**Evelyn, shaking a little from the cold wind blowing gathered her hot cocoa and started up the steps to the third floor, were she and Cornelia shared rooms, just across from the never enter room and the study. The girls could enter their rooms in a different way then the study, so they were not as afraid as before. The never enter room door, still creaked and moaned, but not as loudly. **

**Cornelia, fascinated by her book was not going up yet, but soon. Mother, who acted like Cornelia was not a twin, but an older sister let her stay down stairs to read. Cornelia was never fond of the attic, but forced to sleep there, with Evelyn. **

**Meanwhile the attic creaking and moaning with the wind was very still. Evelyn shaking and sipping hot cocoa was trying to get herself to not be scared, but inside she was frozen in fear. The attic was never warm and inviting, cold and dark, and gloomy with millions of spider webs. The dark wood colored walls were not friendly and all Evelyn had was a dresser and a trunk of dolls and books. The room was very large with not that much stuff in it. Cornelia shared the room and she had the same belongings and a bed that was opposite Evelyn** only fit for girls like youMrs., MRS., the door is being knocked on. Send them all to bed, including Cornelia, and I must speak to you, the night was dangerous, and something has to happen.s people are trying to kill him in riots, but it is hard because father is clever. There are many times when they are in danger, but this one is the most serious, the girls think, and the father thinks too.

**their mother shouted at them from the first floor. The two girls started down the creaky stairs only to find the bottom door locked. Maybe they were in trouble. The two girls had only one idea, to try the other stairs. **

**Evelyn whispered, t we just stay in the attic, I do not want to have to go in the other side of the attic.**Evelyn, I am hungry, you know that I do not like that side of the attic, but I had a really small dinner, let** Cornelia replied. The small doors that lead to the other side of the attic swung open at the slight push Cornelia gave it. The dark damp smell filled their nostrils. The cold eerie feeling sent shivers up their spines. Small noises were being made, and spiders skittered about. **

**Evelyn whispered under her breath, aware that noise could reveal them to people hiding. The room was suddenly full of noise, and all was coming from the stair case. The girls were frozen, but then shook out of it to find the bedroom door closed. They were trapped. **

**Cornelia whispered, to be as quiet as possible. The two girls were softly running to the opposite of the attic as the noise got louder and louder. They looked back to see shadows by their door, and Evelyn almost screamed. The air felt thick, and they were all tired or escaping. **

**Cornelia shouted over the noise, but not too loud to be heard, The door was sticky at first when they gave it a push, but then swung open to a whole new set of rooms. The girls were super shocked, because they did not know that this existed. **

**the door closed behind them, they were trapped again. The rooms were lighter and they could make out more shapes and objects. The girls were standing in a small room with lots of boxes, and a new door. There were windows and a second door, that said do not enter, dangerous. **

boomEvelyn, stay here I am going to see the way have to be in here** One man shouted. **

**Another shouted back. The men were enjoying the time to play. They were running around when they saw a figure out the window, and left. **

**Evelyn whispered. The men had just left and slammed the door, but then locked it. **

**Cornelia said. They pushed the boxes out of the way and turned the handle on the door. **

**Rain pelted the castle. The grey stones that made up the entrance were soaked. The trees were shaking and the castle was full of action. Evelyn and Cornelia were on a small path leading up to a drawbridge over a moat. **

**Evelyn asked Cornelia. **

**Cornelia replied. She tried not to be scared, but she was slumped and shaking, not to bold. They walked up the path hand in hand. The rain gave a misty look to the mountains. The moat was rushing with water and the bridge was down. **

**The two girls wandered up the path. They arrived at the drawbridge. When they stepped on the wood planks everything switched. They lost all memory of their old life, except for the fact that they were needing to escape from this castle and get back, and their memory made it so that they thought that they were part of the castle and that was their home. The only confusing part to them was they thought that the castle was their home, but then they also had to escape. To make it clearer they had to escape from this castle (time travel like they did to get to the castle) and they thought that they lived at the castle. **

**s cabin.s apprentice left and they were appointed as apprentices. **

**Cornelia shouted back. Tug and Willie were the girls horses. Usually girls do not ride the horses and be Rangers Apprentices, but all the boys had to be accepted into battle school because the castle is going to be attacked. Also usually the castle is attacked by Morgrath**Evelyn, you need to go to the kitchen, so go there. I will take Willie with me to the Evelyns mind she was amazing. She was named Master Chubbs apprentice ( the ranger for this fief).

**Evelyn shouted back. Jenny was Evelyns master. Evelyn was smiling a big wide smile. She loved Jenny, her blond hair and blue eyes. **

**ll be in later I have to work on the garden, we can do something later. Bye Evelyn.s sword perfectly. Every now and then he would sneak an extra hit in and then hit Kark on the side or the stomach with the wood sword. Horace was the best cadet in the school. He was up at the adult school in the upper part of Castle Redmont (the castle where Evelyn and Cornelia are now), but then when the castle was threatened he had to move down to the battle school for younger cadets, and the cadets that are experienced. He was known to be the best cadet in all of school, and supposed to be a front line man, and the leader of them. **

**Alyss asked. She was the head of the horses because the leader left to be trained as a battle cadet. She is amazing with horses, and she can do just as much as the old leader. **

**Cornelia replied back. Cornelia gathered Willies cabin. **

**Cornelia said as she burst through the door. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and Halt was studying the maps of the area in a large chair. The stove was on and a soup was bubbling away. **

**Halt was grim as he said this. He is always grim, but he is worried. **

**Halt sent Cornelia out fast, and he went back to studying the maps. **

**Meanwhile Evelyn was making pie crust for the banquet to happen the next day. She was chatting busily with Jenny and making pie dough as well. She was really enjoying the time with Jenny. The kitchen smelled of pie and flour. Master Chubb was making all of the filling, and his older apprentices were making the roast beef. **

**Cornelia who had just made it to the bridge hurried her rangers pony over to the guards. She ran up to the Baron Alden**Baron, it is Cornelia with a massage from Halt. Tomorrow he has ordered you to make the final assessments of who will be in the battle troops. All the chosen people will report to the banquet tomorrow night. You will visit us at lunch tomorrow and bring all of your maps with stay in here, so you said you want to have all of the people that are chosen in the banquet, but all people are chosen?If they are not chosen and they are in battle school they will help with war efforts like gathering materials and they will help prepare the horses: that is what I know.I understand, I will choose, and I will see you at lunch. Tell Sir Rodney what the plan is when you leave, thank you Cornelia.s room, where he was alone watching the battle school cadets run around the loop through the forest as training. She then told Sir Rodney the plan, went and

got Evelyn, raced back, and went to bed.

Chapter 3

The morning breeze swept through the windows and over the bed. The small windows were open wide, and Evelyn and Cornelia were making the bed and sweeping the cabin. Halt was not too happy with the decision to make girl rangers, but then when the girls came he had his mind changed. The girls started out as the housekeepers, but then with enough work ethic they started to learn how to be a rangerCornelia, I have to go to the kitchen, will you do the house chores for me?Sure, run along though because we have ranger training today and we have to discuss the Halt, how are you?Grunt, good, see you later, I have to get a new apprentice today, one that is not in the battle, and I need to meet him, see you you need to hurry, they need you in the take my mail to the office and get more food, Halt left me the list and I need it filled.I will do. I also have to do all of the training today because the war is coming and I have a feeling that we will be going on a pre-war effort to Daniel and Halt, want to take a ride through the forest?Go and get Evelyn; Cornelia, you should bring Evelyn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Saturday was still and quiet. Wind was now still around the Victorian house and the day was just starting. The small girl was running around outside and cleaning up the dead branches knocked off by the wind. She was instructed by her mother, as the helper girl for the family, and was the only child up. Evelyn and Cornelia, while cleaning up the attic, were still half asleep. The girls were going to try to find out what happened, but they were in a daze and not ready to ask. The riot of the night before was uncommon. Usually the riots are because of their father, and they think that they are in danger this time, because of the size. Their father works for the local court and is known for not ever losing a case, and that makes him wanted to be killed. The town's people are trying to kill him in riots, but it is hard because father is clever. There are many times when they are in danger, but this one is the most serious, the girls think, and the father thinks too. "Breakfast time," their mother shouted at them from the first floor. The two girls started down the creaky stairs only to find the bottom door locked. Maybe they were in trouble. The two girls had only one idea, to try the other stairs. "Cornelia," Evelyn whispered, "can't we just stay in the attic, I do not want to have to go in the other side of the attic." "Evelyn, I am hungry, you know that I do not like that side of the attic, but I had a really small dinner, let's just give it a go, it could be locked to, we do not know." Cornelia replied. The small doors that lead to the other side of the attic swung open at the slight push Cornelia gave it. The dark damp smell filled their nostrils. The cold eerie feeling sent shivers up their spines. Small noises were being made, and spiders skittered about. "I want to go back, I hate it in here, and you know that." Evelyn whispered under her breath, aware that noise could reveal them to people hiding. The room was suddenly full of noise, and all was coming from the stair case. The girls were frozen, but then shook out of it to find the bedroom door closed. They were trapped. "Evelyn, follow me, we have to hurry to get to the never enter room, that is the only way out." Cornelia whispered, to be as quiet as possible. The two girls were softly running to the opposite of the attic as the noise got louder and louder. They looked back to see shadows by their door, and Evelyn almost screamed. The air felt thick, and they were all tired or escaping. Cornelia shouted over the noise, but not too loud to be heard, "Evelyn, stay at my heels, I am going to open the door first, stay at my heels, so that we do not get separated." The door was sticky at first when they gave it a push, but then swung open to a whole new set of rooms. The girls were super shocked, because they did not know that this existed. "Thud," the door closed behind them, they were trapped again. The rooms were lighter and they could make out more shapes and objects. The girls were standing in a small room with lots of boxes, and a new door. There were windows and a second door, that said do not enter, dangerous. "Thud, Thud, Thud…" The sounds were getting louder and then "boom" the door was opened and the girls could be caught. They ducked and slid under some of the boxes so they were not seen. "Evelyn, stay here I am going to see the way out." The door opened and people flooded in. "They have to be in here…" One man shouted. "Yah, in my room, ha ha ha" Another shouted back. The men were enjoying the time to play. They were running around when they saw a figure out the window, and left. "Cornelia, are you safe?" Evelyn whispered. The men had just left and slammed the door, but then locked it. "Evelyn, I found a new door, we need to try it, it says danger, but this is our house, and I hear other people coming!" Cornelia said. They pushed the boxes out of the way and turned the handle on the door. Rain pelted the castle. The grey stones that made up the entrance were soaked. The trees were shaking and the castle was full of action. Evelyn and Cornelia were on a small path leading up to a drawbridge over a moat. "Where are we?" Evelyn asked Cornelia. "I do not know, but we are not at our house in Maine, and we are not in our time, no cars and not people rioting." Cornelia replied. She tried not to be scared, but she was slumped and shaking, not to bold. They walked up the path hand in hand. The rain gave a misty look to the mountains. The moat was rushing with water and the bridge was down. The two girls wandered up the path. They arrived at the drawbridge. When they stepped on the wood planks everything switched. They lost all memory of their old life, except for the fact that they were needing to escape from this castle and get back, and their memory made it so that they thought that they were part of the castle and that was their home. The only confusing part to them was they thought that the castle was their home, but then they also had to escape. To make it clearer they had to escape from this castle (time travel like they did to get to the castle) and they thought that they lived at the castle. "Cornelia, hurry up, we need to get Halt's cabin." Evelyn shouted. Cornelia was lagging behind. The girls were appointed as kitchen helpers when they arrived, but then a Ranger's apprentice left and they were appointed as apprentices. "Evelyn, I am coming, but I need to get Tug and Willie from the stable first, and you need to help Master Chubb." Cornelia shouted back. Tug and Willie were the girls horses. Usually girls do not ride the horses and be Rangers Apprentices, but all the boys had to be accepted into battle school because the castle is going to be attacked. Also usually the castle is attacked by Morgrath's army, but this time it is a different castle outside of the countries, not a different fief ( like a country) but a different castle. The castle is called Dark Side, and they are over the Misty Mountains. They want to conquer this fief being on the end, and make it evil, like they are. "Evelyn, you need to go to the kitchen, so go there. I will take Willie with me to the cabin." Cornelia shouted. She was running away down the path leading to the side gate in the wall close to the battle school grounds. Evelyn ran down the path to the main gate leading to the main building which has the kitchen in. "Hey Evelyn" Jenny shouted. Jenny was the second head, and in Evelyn's mind she was amazing. She was named Master Chubb's apprentice when Will ( a fief leader now) was Halt's apprentice ( the ranger for this fief). "Jenny, do you need me in the kitchen now?" Evelyn shouted back. Jenny was Evelyn's master, and Master Chubb was Jenny's master. Evelyn was smiling a big wide smile. She loved Jenny, her blond hair and blue eyes. "Yes, Master Chubb will need you a lot. He is working on pies for the large banquet with all of the battle school cadets that are fighting in the battle. I'll be in later I have to work on the garden, we can do something later. Bye Evelyn." Jenny said. She was smiling to and started to walk away down the path to the North wall where the garden is, and Evelyn headed up the draw bridge and off to the kitchen. Cornelia had made it all the way to the battle training grounds on the south side of the castle. The 50 training cadets were hard at work with the wooden swords and posts. Sir Rodney was pacing the isles and then helping the older cadets when fighting each other. Cornelia walked all the way to the stable and then she stood and watched the battle practice. Horace, one of the older cadets was hitting Kark's sword perfectly. Every now and then he would sneak an extra hit in and then hit Kark on the side or the stomach with the wood sword. Horace was the best cadet in the school. He was up at the adult school in the upper part of Castle Redmont (the castle where Evelyn and Cornelia are now), but then when the castle was threatened he had to move down to the battle school for younger cadets, and the cadets that are experienced. He was known to be the best cadet in all of school, and supposed to be a front line man, and the leader of them. "Jenny, need your horses?" Alyss asked. She was the head of the horses because the leader left to be trained as a battle cadet. She is amazing with horses, and she can do just as much as the old leader. "Yes, I do. I need Tug and Willie." Cornelia replied back. Cornelia gathered Willie's reigns and led him down the stone road through the center of the castle. Cornelia wanted to stop by the mail office to see if she had mail, or Halt. The fastest way to the mail office was to go from the stables on the south side of the castle using the center road, to the north side of the castle where the mail office was. She met several people along the way, but hurried along. There was no mail for Halt, or Cornelia. She then hurried out and down the North road on Tug. She flew down the lanes and through the forest path leading to the back of Halt's cabin. "Good afternoon Halt" Cornelia said as she burst through the door. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and Halt was studying the maps of the area in a large chair. The stove was on and a soup was bubbling away. "Grunt, we need to warn the battle school that battles are coming. I have new news that tells us that Karneza ( the leader of the dark side) has spies on their way, Will has reported them coming." Halt was grim as he said this. He is always grim, but he is worried. "It is not dark yet, the soup is not ready, and you will ride in and tell the Baron to do the final assessments of who can be in the battle troops. All people will need to report to the banquet tomorrow, and they will be ready for battle after that. Tell him to visit us at lunch tomorrow, and to be here with his maps, we will need them. You come back as soon as possible, and bring Evelyn with you. Go now on Tug" Halt sent Cornelia out fast, and he went back to studying the maps. Meanwhile Evelyn was making pie crust for the banquet to happen the next day. She was chatting busily with Jenny and making pie dough as well. She was really enjoying the time with Jenny. The kitchen smelled of pie and flour. Master Chubb was making all of the filling, and his older apprentices were making the roast beef. Cornelia who had just made it to the bridge hurried her rangers pony over to the guards. She ran up to the Baron Alden's quarters. Slipping past the guards she ran up the stairs to Barons office and sitting room. "Baron, it is Cornelia with a massage from Halt. Tomorrow he has ordered you to make the final assessments of who will be in the battle troops. All the chosen people will report to the banquet tomorrow night. You will visit us at lunch tomorrow and bring all of your maps with you." Cornelia finished, and then backed out slowly. "Cornelia stay in here, so you said you want to have all of the people that are chosen in the banquet, but all people are chosen?" The Baron asked me. "If they are not chosen and they are in battle school they will help with war efforts like gathering materials and they will help prepare the horses: that is what I know." She replied back. "I understand, I will choose, and I will see you at lunch. Tell Sir Rodney what the plan is when you leave, thank you Cornelia." The Baron ended. Cornelia left and hurried to the battle field, she would get Evelyn on her way out of the castle. She ran up to Sir Rodney's room, where he was alone watching the battle school cadets run around the loop through the forest as training. She then told Sir Rodney the plan, went and got Evelyn, raced back, and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning breeze swept through the windows and over the bed. The small windows were open wide, and Evelyn and Cornelia were making the bed and sweeping the cabin. Halt was not too happy with the decision to make girl rangers, but then when the girls came he had his mind changed. The girls started out as the housekeepers, but then with enough work ethic they started to learn how to be a ranger's apprentice and eventually a ranger. They still did the house work and Evelyn did the kitchen work, but now they add in ranger training.

"Cornelia, I have to go to the kitchen, will you do the house chores for me?" Evelyn asked. The girls were supposed to do the chores in the morning, and ranger work later, and Evelyn had to help in the morning.

"Sure, run along though because we have ranger training today and we have to discuss the battle." Cornelia replied back. She was running about sweeping the bedroom, and then moved to the main room.

"Morning Halt, how are you?" Cornelia asked eagerly.

"Grunt, good, see you later, I have to get a new apprentice today, one that is not in the battle, and I need to meet him, see you later." Halt replied. Little did the girls know he was getting a new apprentice, too many for him, but since the girls were girls he could not train one for battle as fast. He was running out the door and riding his horse away down the path fast as light to meet his new apprentice.

"Evelyn you need to hurry, they need you in the kitchen." Cornelia shouted into the bedroom. Jenny had just came to the door and was waiting for Evelyn. Usually the ranger cabin is dark and grim, not to many visitors or people that want to wonder over. With the girls here at the cabin there were more visitors (Halt did not like them) and less grim and dark rooms.

"Cornelia take my mail to the office and get more food, Halt left me the list and I need it filled." Evelyn asked.

"I will do. I also have to do all of the training today because the war is coming and I have a feeling that we will be going on a pre-war effort to spy." Cornelia replied back.

Cornelia road into the castle, got the mail delivered, and got food. She also visited friends and helped in the kitchen. Later she went back to the cabin and practiced bow and arrow shooting, and sneaking around. Halt arrived shortly after with a new apprentice, named Daniel. He was skinny and not fit for battle. He was sly and short, but also very smart.

"Hi Daniel and Halt, want to take a ride through the forest?" Cornelia asked, Evelyn was still in the kitchen, and she was going to have to come back to be able to do the training.

"Go and get Evelyn; Cornelia, you should bring Evelyn's Horse so she can ride back on it." Halt said. Cornelia went outside, the forest looking sly with all of the mist. She walked over to the stable where Tug and Willie were waiting for her. She hopped on Tug and grabbed Willie's bridal and lead rope. They galloped off through the misty forest.

"This feels fishy" Though Cornelia. The mist was strong and she could feel something in the air. She turned around and galloped back to the cabin where she grabbed her bow and arrows. She was ready and set off one more time to get Evelyn. As she hopped on the ranger pony she heard Halt's grim voice shout.

"Cornelia, get Evelyn and then meet us at the banquet room for the banquet. You are invited. We will spend the night there." Halt shouted. Cornelia went off faster this time and she was half way through the mist forest when she heard shouts and a "she is going off on horses and we need to follow her." This meant that she was in danger, by whom, an enemy? She cantered to the castle and told the guards when she arrived. She got off Tug, handed Willie and Tug over to the guards and ran off to the kitchen. Evelyn was pulling pies out of the oven and looked busy, so Cornelia ran off to visit some old friends. She met Alisa, an old bunk room girl at the indoor room, and she met Daisy the main server that served her at the banquets. Cornelia then ran to the kitchen and told Evelyn to meet her at the banquet room for dinner.

"I think that I will ride off to the horse stable and see my old friend Palicia." Cornelia told herself. She had forgotten the people hiding. Racing down at top speed she was stopped by a wall of people 100 feet in front of her. She turned around and galloped into the forest working her way off to the West side of the castle from the east side. She found the outer path and then raced even faster to the wall. As she approached the towers and the walls she slowed and turned her head. She could see people running and pounding behind her. She was scarred, all people could guess that they were Dark Side's army. She ran and hopped off of her horse. She was still far away from the gate. She hopped off the horse and sent then to the castle they ran down the path and into the castle gates, where they were tied up by the guards. Cornelia scrambled up a tree. The people were getting closer. Cornelia got her bow ready. She sat there, the moon shining high in the sky. It was dinner time, she thought. It was dark and all of the people were enjoying the banquet, except her.

In the room Halt and Evelyn were wondering the same thing. Both knew that Cornelia was supposed to be at the banquet.

"Where is Cornelia?" Evelyn asked with surprise. Halt grunted and replied with a quick 'she should be coming'. Evelyn got worried. Was she left alone with Halt? Did Cornelia get lost?

Meanwhile Cornelia was clamoring to the end of the tree branch. They did not see her. She pulled back the bow. Looked right at the enemy and smiled. They were going down she thought. Just then the guy on the large horse looked up.

"She is right there, attack the tree!" They found her. She needed to act quick. She looked at them and let the arrow fly. It landed smack in the enemy's temple. He fell over dead, and all of the other people came rushing out. The looked up at Cornelia. She was sitting with a new arrow in the quiver, and ready to shoot. They were staring, and then bolted. Cornelia ran to the castle and grabbed her horse. She shot out of the castle into the dark night. The cold air swept her face. She was shivering. She wondered if Halt would be proud, a girl apprentice following the bad guys.

She rode off and caught up with the group of bad men. She slipped to the side of their group and listened.

"We should ride off to the clear creek area and we should ride up to the mountains of day and night hut, our lookout on the ridge!" They shouted.

"Let's camp in the hide out and we can live there until the people forget about the war and all!" a new guy shouted. Cornelia ran back to the wall. Her breath was sticky and hot. She was panting like crazy. The people that were talking looked up, but Cornelia was too good for them. When she reached the castle she ran to the banquet room. Halt was waiting outside for her, and watching Daniel disappear into the mist. He was gone by the time Cornelia ran up to the door.

"Halt, I have heard people from Morgrath's army, they are planning to leave here immediately and ride up to a hideout on the first ridge of the mountains of Day and Night." She panted. Halt fringed.

"I knew that this was going to happen. The banquet is off at once." He mumbled. His grim face just got grimmer.

"I will go tell Sir Rodney and Baron Alden that the banquet is off, and that I am leaving tomorrow. You go get Daniel, and tell him to report to battle school the next day. Pack you things because we are leaving." Halt explained. Cornelia grabbed Tug. She bolted off into the mist. Daniel was sitting beside the gate waiting when she arrived.

"Halt ordered me to tell you that you are going to report to battle school in the morning." She told him. Daniel flinched. He did not like battle school. The older cadets hated him. The only part that he likes is one of the trainers, Horace. He and will were the ones that saved the castle from Morgrath's army. Will was Halts apprentice many years ago.

"I better be off know, see you later." She replied. Cornelia made an effort to escape a different way then she came. She rode off into the dark damp night.


End file.
